


Sensual Punishment

by FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Language, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-31
Updated: 2008-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi punishes Naruto for what he sees as a disregard of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensual Punishment

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, sadly that means I do not own it and have gained nothing but personal satisfaction for writing this.  
A/N: Written for [](http://kakanaru.livejournal.com/profile)[**kakanaru**](http://kakanaru.livejournal.com/) ’s Exhabitionism Challenge. Thank you to my two lovely betas [](http://drivven.livejournal.com/profile)[**drivven**](http://drivven.livejournal.com/) and [](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/profile)[**cutsycat**](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/) *Hugs* without you two I would surely go insane.

\------------------------------

Naruto made his way into his house in a good mood. It had been a wonderful party with, what he considered, wonderful news. The only thing that had put a blemish on it was that his boyfriend had declined to accompany him. He sighed as he kicked off his shoes and made his way to the living room.

He froze as he entered the living area and saw his lover of three years sitting on the couch in nothing but loose pants and an eye patch looking extremely pissed. He winced and wondered what had put Kakashi in that mood.

“Hey, Kakashi koi how was your day?” Naruto asked as he tried to break the tension in the room.

“Why?” was the only thing Kakashi asked.

Naruto looked at him in confusion, he didn’t understand what the copy-nin was asking or why he was asking it.

“Why did you do it?” Kakashi expanded his question as he saw the look of confusion on his lover’s face.

Naruto furled his eyebrows in concentration as he tried to figure out what he had done. Not that Kakashi really needed a reason, his logic usually managed to escape Naruto’s grasp.

“Sorry” he muttered as he continued to think.

“Do you even know what you are apologizing for?” Kakashi asked sternly. He didn’t want his lover to throw out random apologies that he didn’t even mean.

Naruto thought some more and figured out the only thing that would upset about. “Look if it’s about hugging Sakura I only did it because I was so happy at her news.”

“I don’t mean you hugging the slut, though you should know better than to do that as well.” The silver haired man said acidly.

Naruto looked at his lover like he had been slapped in the face. He had never heard Kakashi speak about one of his teammates so heatedly nor so badly. “Kakashi if you had actually got your nose out of your Icha Icha book long enough to ATTEND the party you would know that she is PREGNANT! Which is a very good reason to hug her!” Naruto spat out.

“So the bitch is pregnant, big fucking deal, women all over the world get pregnant everyday.” Kakashi growled.

“Yeah, well I don’t KNOW those women, damn it Kakashi why the hell are you so pissed?” Naruto asked in hopes of getting to the real reason for Kakashi’s jealous behavior.

“Your exhibitionism is the problem! I warned you when we got together that I would not let another man see you, but what do you do as soon as we are apart? You show your body to other men!” Kakashi yelled.

Naruto looked at his lover as if he had grown another head before saying “I only went swimming Kakashi.”

“You were showing off your chest and _dancing_!” Kakashi said jealously.

“Kakashi we have gone to the bath house with each of those men there before and you have NEVER before acted like this. I was in long swimming shorts for heavens sake!” he replied exasperatedly.

“Yes, and I was there to protect you from their lecherous stares every time, I wasn’t there today. Did you not notice how they were staring at you? Damn it all to hell Naruto you are MINE, I will not have other men lusting after you!” he yelled.

“Kakashi I love you and you alone, I don’t care how the others look at me. Why are you acting like this?” Naruto said sadly. He really did love this man and would do almost anything for him, but there was a limit.

“Every time Naruto, every damned time I have ever loved someone they were taken away from me and I will not have you taken away.” Kakashi said logically.

“Kakashi every shinobi has lost someone close to them, it’s part of our job.”

“Look Naru, Obito was killed right in front of my eyes just as I started to understand him. Rin went insane after we lost him, in the end I couldn’t keep her with me and protect her. I lost Minato just as I felt I had got to know him and I lost Iruka.”

“Iruka is still alive Kakashi.” Naruto said with a sigh.

“I know that, but after devoting three years of my life and love to him he left me for someone else! Can’t you see Naruto? Everyone I love leaves me.” Kakashi explained.

“I haven’t left you Kakashi and I am not planning to either. For kami’s sake you should know this by now.” Naruto said while sitting next to his lover. “I am sorry that you lost your teammates one by one, again that is a risk we take everyday in our chosen career path, as for Iruka. I can’t feel bad about that, one you told me yourself that you felt most of the time he was just with you to make someone else jealous, you were right, but neither of you ever said ‘I Love You’ to each other, and I finally managed to get the one man I had always wanted more than anything.”

“More than anything?” the copy-nin asked quietly.

“Hai, more than anything, even more than ramen!” the blond said with a wide grin. “So, let’s forget all about today and have some fun hmm?”

“We can’t have fun yet, there is still your punishment that needs to be done before we can have fun.” Kakashi said with a straight face.

“Eh? Punishment? I don’t remember anything being said about punishment!” Naruto said while his voice went an octave higher.

“You didn’t really think I would let you get away with worrying me like that without any punishment did you?” the silver haired man said while scooping up his prize off of the couch.

“Damn it Kakashi put me down! I explained what was going on and I even apologized even though it was your own damned fault for not showing up, you were invited too you know! KAKASHI! Are you listening to me?” Naruto asked while hitting Kakashi’s broad back and shoulders.

“Huh? Oh no, not really. I am thinking of how to properly punish you so you won’t ever do this again.” The copy-nin said while dumping his load onto the bed.

“It wouldn’t BE necessary if you had come with me to begin with you jackass! Kakashi… hey Kakashi… wha-what do you think you’re doing?” Naruto said while tugging at his now shackled arms.

“Making it so you won’t run away from your punishment.” Kakashi said matter of factly.

“Kakashi, you hentai, this is so not funny, let me go damn it!” Naruto said as a bit of panic set in. He had never seen Kakashi act so desperate or depraved.

“Well these will have to go before we can do anything else.” Kakashi muttered to himself as he tugged Naruto’s pants off.

Naruto closed his eyes tightly and tried to calm down his breathing. He wasn’t afraid of what Kakashi might do to him, he trusted his domineering lover with his life, but he was ashamed of how turned on he was about this act. His eyes opened wide as he felt a leg spreader being attached to his ankles and then hoisted in the air. When had Kakashi hung a chain above the bed and where the hell had he hidden the leg spreader?

“Kaka-mmm“ Naruto’s complaint was cut short as the copy-nin swooped down to claim his mouth.

“If any of this gets too painful or embarrassing just say ‘Tsunade’, that’s your safe word koi, I will stop immediately if you say that, nothing else will stop me, not no nor any other word. Tell me your safe word koi so I will know you understand.” Kakashi said while lovingly stroking Naruto’s jaw line.

“Tsunade” Naruto said obediently.

“Good boy, you can get as loud as you want to tonight I set up silencing tags all around. What do you say to that my beautiful Naru?” he asked while playing with one of Naruto’s tiny nubs.

“Ar-arigato dono.” Naruto replied gratefully. He really was thankful for it; he hated it when he had to remain quiet during his punishment. This was the side of Kakashi that he both hated and loved, but it was also the side that only he got to see. Iruka had never even got to enjoy him like this.

“You’re such a good boy koi,” Kakashi muttered while nibbling on the nub he had been playing with.

“Hnnn,” was the only sound that managed to escape his lips during Kakashi’s ministrations.

“I have some new toys for you koi, would you like to see them?” the copy-nin asked teasingly.

“H-hai, please dono.” Naruto managed to gasp out.

“Well, since you said please so sexily I’ll let you see them before we play with them.” Kakashi said while extracting the ‘toys’ from under the bed.

“You may not reject any of these toys until you have tried them. Do you understand me koi?” the copy-nin said while sitting back down beside Naruto.

Naruto nodded meekly earning himself a stinging slap to his bare ass. “Use your words Naruto.” Kakashi said while glaring at his lover.

“Hai, wakarimasu.” Naruto finally muttered.

“You get to choose your punishment for that, do you want a spanking or to not see the toys? You must learn koi.” Kakashi whispered into his ear.

“Gomen dono, a-a spanking please.” Naruto said while mentally bracing himself.

“You will receive ten lashes, remember to count them out and thank me each time.” Kakashi said while hoisting Naruto’s rear further into the air and grabbing his crop.

Naruto winced at the stinging sensation as the crop fell upon his bare ass. Even though it stung he dutifully counted and thanked Kakashi for each lash, he knew that if he didn’t he would have to start all over again. He breathed a sigh of relief as that phase of his punishment was over.

“You did good koi.” Kakashi praised while rubbing some lotion onto the reddened skin.

“Arigato dono.” Naruto murmured as he was lowered back onto the bed.

“Now then, let’s look at your new toys koi.” Kakashi said sweetly.

Naruto bit his lip as he heard his dono talk sweetly, he had a right to fear that voice as it always-meant pain and pleasure were in store for him.

“Now this,” Kakashi started off by holding up the first ‘toy’, “Is a V-Way Divider Cock Ring, no worries koi I know how much you hate ball stretchers.” Kakashi said matter of factly as he fondled Naruto’s penis and balls until he was fully erect. Once his penis stood proudly and begging for attention Kakashi put ring and ball divider on.

“Beautiful” Kakashi murmured while kissing the tip of Naruto’s shaft. “Is it too much koi? Do you remember your safe word?”

“It’s not too much dono, and I remember my safe word.” Naruto said through gritted teeth.

“Good then let’s move along shall we? This is usually used on women, but I thought it might have a nice feel for you.” Kakashi said while pulling out a pink monstrosity.

“Why is it curved?” Naruto said in a high-pitched voice. Sure they had used vibrators in play before, but never a curved one that had… what the hell is that?

“Ah, I told you it’s usually used on women, it’s curved to help find the G-spot, but I thought it might stimulate your prostate nicely, and before you ask… this part of it is called a clit tickler. I thought it might stimulate your prostate from the outside.” Kakashi said while slicking up his fingers and moving them to Naruto’s most secret place.

Naruto could do nothing but moan as he felt Kakashi’s slick finger slide into him. He really had wanted to object to the vibrator but Kakashi had warned him that he couldn’t until he had tried it so he would do as his dono had said. His moans grew louder as he felt a second finger slip inside him brushing up against his prostate. He enjoyed the fact that his dono took the time to use his fingers to prepare him unlike some others who made their pets wear an anal plug all the time. ‘Yes, Kakashi is my dono, and I am his beloved koi. I am above all those others who have masters cause I am more than a pet.’ Naruto thought to himself as he felt Kakashi insert a third finger stretching his opening preparing him for the toy.

He whimpered as he felt Kakashi’s fingers retreat. He needed more, wanted more…

“Shh, it’s ok koi, you’ll get more.” Kakashi said soothingly while slicking up the toy.

“Onigai dono, don’t tease.” Naruto said breathily as he felt Kakashi playing with him.

“Your wish is my command.” Kakashi said while sliding the toy in. He was entranced by Naruto’s response. He moved the toy around until Naruto arched his back and moaned loudly before turning it on.

“Koi… koi look at me so I can show you the next toy.” Kakashi said while wondering if he should have saved the vibrator for last. “Good boy, you don’t have to talk, just look. These are nipple clamps.” He explained before moving to place them on the erect pebbles.

“TSUNADE!” Naruto yelled as soon as one of the clamps had been fastened onto him.

Kakashi quickly removed the clamp and ran his fingers through Naruto’s hair while asking, “Was it too much? Tell me what was wrong with that toy koi.”

“Hurt.” Naruto managed to say through gritted teeth while blinking back the tears that had formed in his eyes.

“Shh, it's okay, we won’t use those again I promise koi.” Kakashi said soothingly while leaning over to lick the hurting area.

  
“Mmm h-hai dono.” Naruto panted out.

“Just one more toy to go and I promise it won’t hurt you.” Kakashi said soothingly while turning up the speed on the vibrator. Though he would never admit it out loud he hated when Naruto had to use his safe word, especially if the reason was due to pain and not pleasure. It reflected badly on him as Naruto’s dono when he overstepped his koi’s limits.

Naruto couldn’t think nor understand Kakashi as his prostate was assaulted from the inside and out. He had forgotten all about the pain he had just felt as waves of pleasure rushed over him. It didn’t matter what his dono did anymore as long as the pleasure continued.

Kakashi noticed Naruto’s pleasured state after calling for his attention several times and got no answer. He couldn’t get his koi’s attention even when he swatted Naruto on the legs. He sighed as he turned the vibrator off, this of course earned him Naruto’s full attention.

“Ahh! Dono onigai, don’t stop it!” Naruto cried out as he crashed back down to earth.

“This is supposed to be punishment Naruto, remember?” Kakashi said with an arched eyebrow.

“Gomen dono.” Naruto said while trying to bring his breathing under control.

“We still have one more toy to try out koi, aren’t you the least little bit interested in it?” Kakashi asked teasingly.

“Hai dono.” Naruto answered clearly.

“Good boy, now can you tell me what this is?” he asked while pulling out the last ‘toy.’  
“A feather?” Naruto said skeptically. He didn’t think a feather was much of a toy.

”Hai a feather” Kakashi said while softly running the tip of the feather over Naruto’s erect shaft.

Naruto gasped as pleasure followed the path of the feather. It wasn’t enough to bring him cover the edge, but it brought him close enough to make him want more.

“More, onigai dono more!” Naruto yelled as he squirmed and moaned as sensations ran through him.

Kakashi grinned evilly as he reached down and turned the vibrator back on at full speed. He stepped back and grinned in pleasure at the sight of his koi laying there withering in pleasure. Kakashi pants had become unbearably tight, he wanted no needed to make Naruto moan like the toy was. He swiftly took down his pants and removed the toy from Naruto.

“Tell me what you want koi.” Kakashi said while throwing the toy he had become jealous of off to the side and positioning his hardened member at Naruto’s puckered opening.

“I want to feel you inside of me, please Kakashi let me come with you. AAhhhh” Naruto said before yelling in pleasure as Kakashi entered him.

The sounds of flesh hitting against flesh, moans of more, groans of pleasure, and cries for release filled the air, though for how long neither could tell you as they were too lost in pleasure.

“Please Kakashi… oh sweet kami please… let me cum. I… PLEASE!” Naruto yelled out with tears in his eyes.

“Have you learned you lesson koi?” Kakashi asked while continuing to pound into his beautiful blond.

“Hai dono.” Naruto said as the tears managed to slip down his face. He couldn’t believe that Kakashi hadn’t managed to cum yet.

“What lesson did you learn koi, tell me, I need to hear you say it.” Kakashi said desperately while pounding even harder and faster.

“No-not to sh-ah-show ah off my-y-y bo-ah-dy. I-it is for yo-ah-your eye eyes only.” Naruto managed to get out, as he was taken closer to heaven as he had ever been before in his life.

“Good boy koi. Now cum for me.” Kakashi said while releasing Naruto’s cock and balls from their restriction.

“KAKASHI!” Naruto yelled before darkness over came him. If consciousness had stayed with him he would have heard the copy-nin following him to heaven with his name on his lips.

Naruto awakened a few minutes later to a wet cloth running over him cleaning up the mess he had made of himself. All he could do is groan as his body was still too drained from the torture he had just endured.

“Welcome back to the land of the living Naruto, I didn’t hurt you did I?” Kakashi asked while continuing his cleaning.

“Hentai psycho.” Naruto muttered.

“Oh you know you enjoyed it so what are you complaining about?” the copy-nin laughed out.

“Do me a favor Kakashi?” Naruto asked.

“Hm? What favor?” Kakashi asked while setting his prey lose.

“The next time you want to play S&M let me know ahead of time. The whole jealousy act was over the top.” The blond said with a wince as blood started to return to his poor legs.

“I thought you liked it when I got jealous though.” Kakashi said with a slight pout while uncuffing Naruto’s wrists and kissing them.

“Being jealous and acting psycho over me swimming is two different things. So is it a deal? Will you give me a bit of warning next time?” the blond said while rolling his shoulders.

“Meh, you’re no fun! Spontaneity is half the fun!” the copy-nin said while flopping down beside his love.

“Kakashi….” Naruto said warningly.

“Hai hai, I promise to give you a bit of a warning next time.” Kakashi laughed out.

“And no acting like a psycho either you pervert!” Naruto said while reaching over and pinching his lover’s bare arm.

“Itai! Fine I won’t act like a psycho either. Is Sakura really pregnant?” Kakashi asked while rubbing his now sore arm.

“Yup, she’s three months along now, Lee is over the moon at the thought of having a little him or Sakura to raise.” Naruto said with a shudder.

“Stop, you’ll give me nightmares. I guess I need to send her a congratulations gift. Do you think Icha Icha would be appropriate?” Kakashi said with a wide yawn.

“No, now go to sleep.” Naruto said while snuggling into Kakashi’s chest.

Kakashi watched as Naruto’s breath evened out and sleep finally took his lover before whispering “I love you Naruto koi.”

“Love you too, now sleep.” Naruto mumbled back before snuggling closer to Kakashi.

Kakashi let out a light chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Naruto and followed his orders to sleep.

~Fin~


End file.
